


Уэст-Поинт

by Meilinn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilinn/pseuds/Meilinn
Summary: Пропущенный момент в CA:CW.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Теперешнее время. Извините. Это не мой пейринг. И вообще во всем виноваты медузы.

Наташа видит его снова и спрашивает себя, понимает ли он, что происходит вокруг него. Слишком  просто перестать задавать вопросы, когда стоишь рядом со Стивом Роджерсом. Стоит позволить себе быть притянутой на его орбиту, дать ему посмотреть на тебя своими ясными, печальными глазами, и мир становится очень простым. Очевидны правое и левое, белое и черное превращаются в заманчивые призы за силу и слабость, а вся сложность заключается в тебе самой: решишься ли расправить плечи и подставиться под удар? После того, как решаешься, обычно оказываешься в шаге от смерти, но чувство эйфории, как ни стесняйся его, заставляет махнуть рукой на это незначительное обстоятельство: все ведь хорошо. Мы победили. Мы хорошие.

Мы.

Она знает, как это – не отличать верх от низа, забываться в ритме эффективного действия и спокойно смывать кровь с рук, говоря себе, что нет никакой разницы, и самой верить в это. Как мир приобретает равновесие под мягким взглядом Стива, Наташа тоже знает. Идеальное лекарство для потерянной души, первые шаги к миру с самой собой, к принятию, дружбе, доверию.

Она делает настоящий, не метафорический шаг, и Стив обращает на нее внимание. Она готова встретить его рационально, не позволить комфорту его близости влиять на себя, и тут же понимает: что-то не так. Его лицо такое же, как всегда, а привычного притяжения нет; он говорит слова, которые она ожидает услышать, но в них нет той силы, которая создает порядок из хаоса и заставляет тугой узел в груди чуточку ослабнуть. Он здесь, но он далеко; запоздало она понимает, что его следует искать на кладбище Уэст-Пойнт, но колесики сегодняшнего дня уже вращаются, приводя в движение чудовищный механизм, и нет ни одной лишней секунды на сомнения; ты или по эту сторону черты, или по ту.

Баки смотрит то на нее, то на Стива, сопоставляя что-то. Хочет знать, как относится к ней Стив, чтобы понять, как себя вести? Почему бы не рассказать ему? Интуиция подсказывает, что не стоит и пытаться, он не поверит словам, потому что едва верит собственным глазам. В его лице Наташа способна прочитать сомнение, немного отстраненной заинтересованности, но не распознает даже намека на сопереживание происходящему. Он выглядит нездорово, дико, как взведенный курок, который ждет команды и ничего больше. Неужели Стив видит его как-то по-другому? Видит ли он вообще хоть что-то, или несется с закрытыми глазами, цепляясь за то единственное, что осталось от его преждевременно оборванной жизни после Уэст-Поинт?

Ответ настолько очевиден, что ее сердце начинает биться быстрее – как, в таком случае, продолжать? Нужно закричать, остановить движение, разорвать цепочку событий, иначе… Мысленно она осекается, как ни в чем ни бывало кивает ему и отступает в сторону.

Сдвигать с орбиты планеты – не ее специальность. Кто она такая, чтобы указывать людям, как правильно справляться с болью? Что она понимает в потере? Будь что будет. Он знает, что делает. Наверное.

Она чувствует, что подводит его, потому что он называет ее своим другом, а она не в состоянии помочь. Осознавать это болезненно, она моргает несколько раз, пугаясь очевидности своих эмоций, но ее страх беспочвенный: Стив больше не смотрит на нее. Это совсем не похоже на него; получается, она права, и он уже не в том состоянии, чтобы что-то видеть.

А вот Баки пристальнее всматривается в ее лицо и хмурится. Наташе не нужно его внимание, потому она кривит губы в неприятной ухмылке.

\- Что, Джеймс, вспомнил меня? – бросает она, не надеясь на ответ.

Он качает головой. Одна из спутанных прядей его волос соскальзывает со щеки и начинает лезть в глаза. Он заправляет прядь за ухо, и этот маленький жест почему-то добавляет человечности его взгляду – он становится более сфокусированным, почти заинтересованным. Баки рассматривает Наташу с головы до ног, словно видит впервые. Не исключено, что для него так и есть, или он решает, стоит ли принять на веру тот факт, что они уже действительно виделись.

Наташе неловко, она чувствует себя учебным пособием во время сеанса у психолога и растерянно поглядывает на Стива; тот тоже замечает перемену и неожиданно для нее улыбается, а потом делает вид, что ему звонят на коммуникатор, и отходит на несколько шагов.

Это нервирует. Какое значение ее скромная персона могла иметь для этого Баки? Неужели воспоминания об их столкновениях не на жизнь, а на смерть имеют какую-то ценность? Так важно отличать реальные события от всего остального?

Джеймс больше не смотрит на нее бешеными, чужими глазами Зимнего Солдата. Пропадает и туповатый взгляд загнанного зверя; радужные оболочки у него грязновато-серые, светлые, он еле заметно щурится, уголки его рта приподнимаются, и она обнаруживает, что улыбается в ответ. В какой-то момент ее настигает то чувство, которое появляется, когда за окном свободный вечер, в баре легкая музыка и приглушенный смех, обстановка располагает к близким знакомствам, чей-то голос недалеко от уха говорит смешные, но пока не раздражающие комплименты. Он обаятелен и в меру циничен, а еще не скрывает, что на его руках немало крови, и с этим жить не так уж легко, но она понимает его, как понимает саму себя. Появляется предвкушение отельного номера, сброшенных туфель и скользких простыней. Вот-вот он скажет ей…

Он шумно вздыхает, и иллюзия пропадает. Они стоят в аэропорту – подняв друг на друга оружие, грязные, поломанные, настоящие, окруженные бессмысленным разрушением; его взгляд становится безумным, и он больше не видит ее как видел мгновение назад. Стив подходит к ним и что-то говорит; Баки выпрямляется и кивает, но Наташа понимает, что он вновь с ними только условно.

И что она будет скучать.


End file.
